


Tangled Up In Romance

by sperrywink



Category: American Idol RPF, Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kris is Bi and Frank is Gay and Frank rocks Kris's world. (Note- I have Danger Days coming out earlier and being up for a Grammy. It made my timeline work better. It is an AU after all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up In Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever-so-patient [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mylittlehottie/profile)[**mylittlehottie**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mylittlehottie/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_pakistan/profile)[**help_pakistan**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_pakistan/). Sorry this is so late, my dear, but I hope you love it.

Even though it was two years since winning Idol, Kris still wanted to pinch himself to remind him that this was really his life. He was again at the pre-Grammy Awards events and this year he would be going to the Grammy Awards themselves. He felt blessed and blown away by the magnificence of his current life; he just wished he had someone to share it with. Ever since his break-up with Katy, which ironically was what spurred him onto the American Idol auditions, he’d been alone. Oh, there had been his brief affair with Adam, but they quickly realized that they were better as friends. Since then, nothing. Kris wasn’t a prude, but it was hard connecting with people on the road, and he wasn’t into groupies. Now he was just starting to record his second album and since things were marginally saner, he suddenly had room to breathe and notice the lack in his life.

Stopping to admire Rihanna in a stunning dress, Kris took a sip from his drink. He wished he had more contacts in the business. He knew the Idol people and he had already chatted with Keith Urban, but he didn’t really know anybody else at this affair. Kris was a laid-back guy, but even he got intimidated by Bono and Jay-Z. Noticing the Gift Lounge off to his left, Kris wandered into the room to check out the goodies and maybe pick up something cool for Katy. She was still his best friend and she would get a kick out of getting a fancy watch or whatever from a Grammy gift bag. Kris had a good time investigating all the goodies before deciding on a sport’s watch and some jewelry made from recycled colored glass for Katy.

The room was full and after picking up a small bag to put his choices into, Kris bumped into some guys who were arguing the merits of earbuds versus headphones. Kris said, “Sorry about that.”

The taller guy, who had truly amazing hair, said, “No problem. It’s a mob.”

The smaller guy with the killer brown eyes pointed at him and snapped his fingers. “You’re the American Idol!” He looked totally delighted which confused Kris. Tattooed rockers generally didn’t even deign to acknowledge his existence, let alone be thrilled to meet him.

Nodding, Kris held out his hand. “Kris Allen. Although technically there’s a new American Idol now.”

The guy shook Kris’s hand, holding it in both of his. It was surprisingly intimate and Kris’s heart skipped a beat. Kris took a closer look at the rocker. He was shorter than Kris with full sleeve tattoos on both of his arms, a trim waist, and tight pants. He was totally out of Kris’s league. The guy said, “Bullshit. You’re the best Idol since Kelly Clarkson. The rest don’t matter.”

The taller guy coughed into his hand saying, “Kelly Clarkson. Wuss.”

The rocker punched his friend in the arm and grinned fiercely. “I wouldn’t talk if I was you. At least I don’t still have unholy love for Ronnie James Dio.” The grin just added to the guy’s amazing presence and he momentarily left Kris speechless.

“Ronnie James Dio is a legend!”

Caught up in their friendly banter, Kris couldn’t help saying, “I like Ronnie James Dio. “Rainbow in the Dark” is a great song.” He didn’t add that “Rainbow in the Dark” was the only Dio song he knew. He wanted to keep the guys talking to him, but he didn’t want to analyze his feelings too deeply and start second-guessing himself. He knew if he did he would slink away in embarrassment. He was always attracted to people much better-looking than him, like Katy and Adam, and it always amazed him if they returned his interest.

The taller guy pointed at Kris and said, “See! Everyone with taste likes Ronnie James Dio.”

The guy said, “You both suck and not in the good way.” Kris almost said that he would be willing to suck in the good way, but luckily restrained himself at the last minute. He didn’t know why he found this guy so beautiful and intriguing, but he was totally captivated.

Holding out his hand, the taller guy said, “I’m Ray and this is Frank.” Shaking hands with Ray and nodding at Frank, Kris repeated their names mentally. It would suck if he forgot his new crush’s name.

To jump start the conversation again and get more information to squirrel away, Kris asked, “Are you guys up for a Grammy? I’m sorry, but I don’t know what band you’re in.”

Frank said, “We’re in My Chemical Romance. We’re up for a couple of awards and will be playing at the ceremony. It’s bullshit, but our record company wants us to keep our presence up. Marketing. It’s all bogus, but we only argue with the suits when it matters.” Frank rolled his eyes and made a comical face, and Kris got that Frank would be willing to argue with the suits about whether water was wet, but was probably restrained by the rest of his band. He found it totally charming in the same way that Adam had charmed him with his outspoken ways two years ago.

“I so get that,” Kris said. “Being an Idol is all about marketing according to the label. I’m grateful but I’m glad to have the pressure reduced for my second album.”

Frank asked, “Where are you recording?”

Unfortunately, before Kris could answer, Ray waved to a group of people by the door and nudged Frank. “Gerard’s ready to go.”

Shrugging, Frank nodded and turned to go. Before they could get out of earshot, as a parting Kris said, “I look forward to seeing you perform tomorrow. Maybe I’ll see you around the ceremony.”

Turning around, Frank nodded frantically. “Definitely.” Then Ray dragged him away and into the crowd and Kris lost sight of them. Maybe something would come of it, maybe not, but he was filled with anticipation for tomorrow anyway.

  


* * *

  
Kris was dressed to the nines the next night. His suit cost more than his first car, but he looked damn fine. It was amazing what a difference tailored clothes made. He even had nice shoes on and a pocket square. He was going all out.

He went through the red carpet giving short interviews. As he did he saw Rihanna again, in an even more beautiful dress, but since Rihanna and other big stars were there, he was able to glide through the press line relatively quickly. He caught a quick glimpse of Frank and his band talking to MTV, but was hustled into the arena before he could be noticed loitering. It sent a jolt of excitement through him though. Something he hadn’t felt about a person since seeing Katy for the first time at the beginning of his junior year of high school and falling in love with her.

Kris could barely sit still as he waited and waited for My Chemical Romance to come on. He knew he was being foolish, they had just talked for a couple minutes, but he reveled in the sparking feeling. It made him feel young and reckless and full of music. When they finally hit the stage with a barrel of sound, he was blown away. Ray could play the guitar like no one’s business, but Kris spared him only a quick look. It was Frank and his intense and frantic performance that mesmerized Kris. He felt like he was watching a physical embodiment of the music that coursed through his veins. This music was fast and hard-driving, more so than Kris’s music, but Kris related to it nonetheless.

When the song crashed to an end, Kris felt wrung out and turned on. He was one of the first people to stand up in the ovation. The rest of the show passed in a blur and the next thing Kris knew, he was at an after party gulping down a drink, still thinking about their performance. He suddenly realized he didn’t even know if My Chemical Romance had won any of their categories. He hoped they had, they definitely deserved it.

Catching sight of the band in a huddle, Kris gathered his courage to approach them. Once he caught their attention, he said, “Your performance was electric.”

The lead singer said, “Thanks, man,” as Frank grinned at him.

Kris held out his hand to the lead singer. “Kris Allen.” He shook hands and was introduced to Gerard and Mikey. Ray explained how they had run into him the night before while casing out the party for gift bags.

Gerard asked Ray, “Did you get anything good?” Ray started talking about the offerings found the day before, starting with the weird stuff.

As they became distracted, Frank pulled Kris away with a blinding grin. Kris followed willingly, but turned back to check on the rest of Frank’s bandmates. Mikey was looking at them with an arched brow, but didn’t call them back. Frank led him to a private alcove, hidden by a tall, leafy plant in a burnished bronze planter.

Frank said, “So I’m glad you liked the performance.”

“I loved the performance. You were amazing.” Kris squeezed Frank’s forearm to help convey how blown away he was. He got another blinding grin and Frank stepping closer into his personal space in return.

“So when can I see you perform in person?” Frank asked.

“Not for a while, unfortunately. I’m heading overseas to do some charity work and then I’m heading into the studio in Nashville.”

“So maybe you’ll have to do a private concert for me.”

Kris’s “Anytime,” was probably too emphatic. But the thought of getting a chance to build a relationship with Frank was making him heady and breathless. He got another grin and Frank moving even closer as a response. Kris’s heart started beating double-time as he and Frank exchanged long glances. The air between them was charged with anticipation, but Kris didn’t know what to do next. He’d go in for a kiss, but he could hear the party noise behind him and he didn’t know if Frank was out or what. Hell, he wasn’t really out, not that that seemed to matter at this second.

The tension drew out until Frank nodded and said, “Yeah,” snapping Kris out of his trance. Kris raised an eyebrow as Frank looked away to check out their surroundings. Kris thought he was going to get a kiss, but instead Frank took hold of his arm and pulled him along the wall towards the nearby corner. There was a door there and Kris followed Frank through it. It was the hallway to the bathrooms, but Frank walked right past them coming to a third door with an, “Aha! I thought I remembered this place.”

They entered a storage room with stacked chairs and tables. As Frank flipped the light switch, Kris let the door close behind him. Uncertain, Kris just stood there as Frank cased the small room. He thought he knew where this was leading, but hook-ups with hot guys at post-Grammy parties were the kind of thing that happened to Adam, not to him. Finally satisfied that they were alone, Frank crowded Kris against the door asking, “We’re on the same page, right?” Still wondering if this was really happening, Kris nodded, probably a little too frantically, but the electric feeling from watching the performance earlier was coming back full force and his dick was already half-hard. Frank stretched up onto his tip-toes and kissed Kris just as frenzied as Kris was feeling. Kris wrapped his hands around Frank’s jaw and tilted his head to get a better angle for the kiss.

Frank started mumbling into Kris’s mouth. “I’ve wanted to do this forever. I love your voice, man. It gets me so hot.” He tugged at Kris’s belt, unbuckling it.

Kris said, “Oh, god,” as Frank dropped to his knees. Frank finished unzipping Kris’s pants and pulled out his cock, which was stiffening rapidly. Kris watched in anticipation and moaned helplessly when Frank sucked him into his mouth. Holding onto Kris’s hips, Frank encouraged Kris to thrust, which made the feelings coursing through him spark more. Looking at Frank’s mouth and closed eyes, Kris was entranced. Frank bobbed his head as his shoulders shifted and his back undulated. He looked totally into it which was a complete turn on. His mouth was hot and his tongue was pushing, always pushing at Kris’s cock. Kris didn’t know when he started, but he was thrusting hard as Frank just took it and encouraged Kris’s hips more with his grasping hands.

Kris lasted a lot longer than he imagined he would, but when his orgasm came, it hit him like a truck. He collapsed against the door, locking his knees at the last minute so that he only slid a couple of inches. Frank swallowed everything, but pulled off before Kris got too sensitive. He then bounced to his feet, using Kris’s hips as leverage and attacked Kris’s mouth hungrily.

Kris sloppily kissed back, still dazed, until Frank started making heartbreakingly needy sounds and scrambling at his own belt buckle. Kris said, “No, hey, let me.” His hands tangled with Frank’s as they both fought with Frank’s buckle, but finally they got his pants undone and Kris used his hold on Frank’s pants to reverse their positions. Easing to his knees more carefully than Frank had, not caring about his expensive suit and the dusty floor, Kris shuffled closer and took a quick look at Frank’s cock. It was hard and leaking, not overly long, but thick and reddening. He guided it into his mouth, letting his mouth slacken to take as much as he could inside. It was a welcome weight that Kris had missed in the long months of his dry spell. He sent a mental thanks to Adam and all the tutelage he had given Kris in giving head. He wanted to make this as good for Frank as Frank had made it for Kris.

Frank was cursing up a storm, but luckily for Kris his hips rolled in tight circles, not heavy thrusts, so Kris could handle the motion. Placing one hand on Kris’s head causing Kris to glance up and lock gazes with Frank, Frank picked up his pace, even though his thrusts were still shallow. Kris let his mouth relax more and tried swallowing on every stroke. Frank said, “Oh, fuck yeah, just like that.” Feeling proud and a little daring, Kris slid one hand up the front of Frank’s shirt, stretching his fingertips until he could rub one of Frank’s nipples and then slid his knees further apart so he could shift closer to Frank. He wanted to be as close as possible.

His cursing turning to whimpers, Frank started thrusting harder and then came in a rush. Kris swallowed and swallowed, letting the bitterness flow across his tongue. He didn’t pull off until Frank tugged at his hair and slid down the wall, ending up with his bent legs tangling with Kris’s. Frank said, “That was so good. I can’t believe how much I needed that. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. I can’t believe we did that.”

Frank grinned unrepentantly at him and said, “Only way to get through these things.” A beeping came from Frank’s pocket and he swore softly as he extracted his phone from the folds of fabric. After checking the display Frank said, “Time’s up. Mikey says we’re leaving.” He scrambled up, offering Kris a helping hand. “What’s your number?”

They exchanged phones and Kris typed his number into Frank’s with a skipping heartbeat. He didn’t know what this was or what it meant, but he feared he wanted more from Frank than Frank wanted from him. Frank gave him a bruising kiss and said, “I’ll call you,” as he hurried out the door and was gone.

Kris took a second to straighten out his clothes and vainly try to wipe the dust off his knees. Suspecting that he still looked like he had just had a quickie in a closet, Kris cautiously left the room, turning off the light. There was no one in the hallway and Kris ducked into the Men’s Room to see the damage. Kris looked back at his reflection of swollen mouth and messy hair and shivered.

  


* * *

  
After cleaning up as much as possible, Kris reluctantly left the Men’s Room and rejoined the party. Not surprisingly, Frank and the rest of his band were absent. He tried to work his way to the door and escape, but he kept on being stopped by people who wanted to say hello or tell him how much they liked the single “Alright with Me.” It was frustrating and Kris mentally gritted his teeth as he smiled and tried to extract himself from the conversations.

He was thinking he was finally going to make his escape when strong arms grabbed him from behind in a backwards hug, and a loud voice said, “Kris! There you are!”

Sighing, Kris said, “Hi Adam. Sorry about your loss.”

As he said, “It’s not a big deal,” Adam let him go so Kris could turn around. Scrutinizing Kris, Adam raised both eyebrows as he grinned delightedly. “I so know that look!”

Kris felt the blush creep up his face as he grabbed Adam’s arm and shook it lightly. Looking around, he hissed, “Shut up.” Making placating gestures Adam nodded at Kris. To make up for his attitude Kris said, “I was just leaving. Want to get a cup of coffee with me?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Adam said, “As long as that’s a euphemism.” He then winked at Kris. Kris could hear the crowd around them tittering and he knew they had misunderstood and thought Adam was flirting with him. Kris knew that Adam wanted his gossip, but considering how confused Kris was, he could use Adam’s advice and was willing to share.

He and Adam made it out to valet parking with a minimum of fuss, or at least as little fuss as Adam could expect this days. Kris didn’t envy him the circus that surrounded him. Adam had also taken a car service to the party, so he canceled his and joined Kris in the SUV he had arranged to pick him up. Adam half-heartedly tried to coax Kris’s news out of him, but Kris was too conscious of the driver to fall for Adam’s tricks. He said, “Wait until we get to your place.” They had decided on Adam’s apartment instead of Kris’s hotel room. The paparazzi tended to stake out the Beverly Wilshire Hotel.

Finally they were past Adam’s gate and getting out. Kris felt like he could breathe again as the rented car pulled away and it was just him and Adam standing by the front door. Adam scrutinized him. “It looks like you need a stiff one, not a cup of coffee.”

“Whiskey would be good.”

Adam’s eyebrows rose again as he grinned. “I can’t wait to hear this.”

They went inside and Adam got their drinks. As Kris gulped his down, Adam said, “Spill.”

Kris could feel the blush creeping up his face for the second time that night. He told himself this time it was due to the alcohol, but he knew he was lying. He coughed and ducked his head, peeking out at Adam, who was smiling at him indulgently. Adam knew all his tricks. Kris held out his glass for a second shot. “I might have blown someone in a back room.”

Pouring them both more drinks, Adam took a sip and contemplated Kris. Kris squirmed under the attention. Nonchalantly, Adam said, “Might have?”

Kris gulped his second glass and then put his hands over his face as well as he could considering he was still holding the glass. Mumbling, he replied, “Did. And he returned the favor. It was one of the hottest things ever.”

Dropping his glass on the sideboard, Adam rubbed his hands together. “Details. Every last one, I need them. Now.”

Kris obliged. By the end Adam was whooping with laughter and slapping Kris on the back. “You dog! You hooked up with Frank of My Chemical Romance and didn’t tell me immediately?”

“There was no time! And what do you know about him? It sounds like you know him.”

“I know of him. He’s one of the only openly gay rockers around. Has a propensity of making out with his lead singer. The singer claims he does it to show that homophobia is stupid, but I think he just likes making out with dudes.” Adam grinned at this, but Kris didn’t know how to feel. He was glad that Frank was out, but wondered at what kind of situation he had gotten tangled up in. He sighed and collapsed back onto the couch. Adam sat down next to him and put his arm around Kris. “What’s the real problem? I know you don’t usually do things like this, but it isn’t that bad. It’s just sex.”

“You know how I feel about that.”

“I know. You always want more than that. It’s just the way you’re build.” Adam gave him an extra squeeze. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting more. Unless this guy made it clear that it was just a hook-up.”

“He gave me his number, but I don’t know what it means.”

“It’ll mean whatever the two of you decide it means, but only if you call him.”

Kris sighed again.

Adam hummed in response and pulled Kris until they were both lying on the couch together. “Look I know things didn’t work out between us because you were ready for more and I’m just not there right now, but that doesn’t mean this guy will be the same way. You have to have a little faith.” Shrugging, Kris remained silent. Now it was Adam’s turn to sigh. “Not all musicians are assholes. Only some of us are.”

“Don’t call yourself an asshole. You’re not.” Kris had been telling Adam this for months. Adam had hurt him, but not intentionally, and Kris knew that was what had opened the door for their current close friendship. They had both worked past the sex until they were on solid ground again and even closer than they were originally.

“I feel like one.”

“Don’t. I’m serious. I know I’m being silly, I’ve just never done anything like this before.”

Always buoyant, Adam’s grin returned. “And you liked it.”

Kris resettled his head on Adam’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

With delight in his voice, Adam repeated, “You did! It was that good, huh?”

Kris thought about Frank’s hot mouth around his cock as his gaze drilled up into Kris’s dazed look. He thought about his spread knees and sucking so hard on Frank’s cock as sparks flew down his spine. He was getting aroused just thinking about it. All he could do was nod into Adam’s chest and close his eyes.

“Well, damn. Look, life is risks. The bigger the risk, the greater the gain or some shit like that. Give it a day or two and then call him. If he isn’t as serious, you’ll know and that’s better than wondering.”

Nodding again, Kris resettled himself closer to Adam and let the alcohol he had inhaled wash over him and pull him into a doze. Adam curled his arm around Kris’s shoulders and let him and Kris was reminded again why he was so glad that he had Adam as a friend. If there was anyone who would never judge him and would stand behind him, it was Adam.

  


* * *

  
By the time Kris made it back to his hotel the sun was high in the sky. Dozing had turned into slumber for both of them, and they only gotten up around dawn to move to the bed. When they finally woke up for real, they had gone out to breakfast at a little place Adam knew. They luckily seemed to have avoided the paparazzi for once and it was a low-key and laughter-filled meal.

Kris had another two days in L.A. as he met with the label and finalized details about recording his second album, but they didn’t start until tomorrow. He had the rest of the day free, but he felt restless and aimless. He took out his phone and scrolled to Frank’s name. Hesitating, he bit his lip as he looked at the numbers. He checked his watch and decided that it was too early to call. Frank was a rock star after all. Any time before noon would probably be considered rude.

Tapping his phone against his palm, an idea that had been niggling at him since talking to Adam took root. Going to his computer, Kris turned it on and opened a web browser to check out Youtube. Kris was wildly curious about Frank and his being out and his kissing his lead singer. Kris started typing in search words like “Frank”, “My Chemical Romance”, “kissing”, “gay”, and checking out the interviews and concert footage that popped up. After watching concert footage after concert footage, Kris realized that Frank had been holding back at the Grammys. He was turned on again and caught up in the excitement of just how passionate Frank was about playing. Frank’s backbends were his favorite, while he was less sure about the footage of him kissing his lead singer, Gerard.

Kris knew intellectually that the kissing could just be part of their stage persona, the way it had been for Adam and Tommy, but it made him feel uncertain about what he could ever mean to someone like Frank. He was a meat and potatoes kind of guy, not a flashy, in-your-face, over-the-top rock star. This feeling was reinforced by the interviews. Frank was articulate and intelligent and so damn unapologetic about whom he was. Kris had never been that sure of himself, even with all the fame and fortune that had come his way.

Unsure of what to do with his feelings, Kris decided to push them aside for the moment and call Katy. She would be eager to hear about the Grammys, and while he wouldn’t tell her about blowing Frank, he could get her advice about calling guys.

The first words out of Katy’s mouth were, “Tell me everything!” For a second Kris thought that Adam had called her and spilled the beans about Frank. His heart stopped. Then she impatiently continued, “Come on, Kris, I want to know everything about the Grammys,” and he thankfully realized that his life was exciting to Katy even without knowing about Frank.

Teasing her, he said, “Rihanna had the most amazing dress.”

“I saw it on TV. Was it as revealing in person?”

“More.” Katy laughed delightedly and they talked fashion and music for a good twenty minutes, including how disappointed they were for Adam and his loss. Kris was having so much fun, he suddenly missed Katy terribly. Changing the subject, he said, “It would have been great if you could have come.”

“Maybe next year. Finish your album quick enough and maybe you’ll be up for one then.”

“Maybe.” Kris had his doubts. He knew his style of music wasn’t flashy enough to garner the attention that Adam’s did. To change the topic, he said, “I got you a couple gifts from the pre-Grammy party.”

“Ooh! Are they pretty?”

“Stunning. One of them is a blue-green necklace made out of recycled glass. It sounds cheesy, but it will look gorgeous on you.”

“You always know just what to say to a girl. I can’t wait to see it.”

Kris bit his lip and moved his phone from one hand to the other. Time to bite the bullet. “Speaking of chatting up people, I might have met somebody. I really liked him, but I’m not sure he felt the same way. How do you tell with guys?”

“Kris! How could you let me go on and on about dresses and jewelry when you met somebody? Honestly!”

“I didn’t know how to bring it up.”

Katy hummed doubtfully, but then let him off the hook. “Well, how did you guys meet? And where did you leave off?”

“We talked at the pre-Grammy party briefly and then kissed after the Grammys. We exchanged phone numbers, but I don’t know if he will call.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You won American Idol and are a fabulous guy. Anybody would be lucky to have you. I’m sure he sees it and will call.”

“I’m not sure tattooed rockers see it that way.”

With a hint of wonder and doubt in her voice, Katy said, “He has tattoos?”

“Up and down both arms.”

“That’s pretty bad boy.”

“Exactly. He probably just gave me his number out of pity.”

“Oh stop it. Nobody pities you. He kissed you. He’s obviously interested. What’s the real problem?”

Kris hemmed and hawed but Katy patiently wore him down and he finally admitted, “He’s kind of intense when performing. I’m kind of intimidated by him.”

“Let me guess, you think you’re too average for him. Where have I heard that before?”

“I know I say that about everyone I date, but it’s always true. You were definitely out of my league and Adam was too much for me to handle.”

“You know both Adam and I disagree with that assessment, but still that doesn’t mean you give up without trying. Maybe you are exactly the guy he is looking for. Someone who will see him and not the rock star.”

“Maybe.” Although talking with Katy usually restored his confidence, it wasn’t working this time. He cared too much about what Frank thought, unfortunately.

Katy obviously heard his doubts because softly she said, “Look beneath the surface, Kris. You’re good at it when you let yourself.”

Kris said, “Okay. I’ll try. But enough about my pathetic love life. How are you and Greg?”

“We’re good. He watched the Grammys with me and didn’t seem to mind missing True Blood, which is his favorite show.”

Kris joked, “Must be real love then.”

Katy laughed as he wanted her to and they again began talking about the Grammys, this time about who won and who should have won. The talked for another ten minutes and then Katy had to go for her dinner date with Greg.

Kris had only been off the phone for a couple minutes when it rang. His heart beating double-time, he checked the caller ID and saw Frank’s name. Taking a deep breath, he answered as calmly as he could. This of course meant his voice cracked and then squeaked as he tried to say, “Hey.” Frank honest-to-goodness giggled which made Kris relax and laugh too. It was infectious.

Trying again, Kris said, “Hi, Frank.”

“Hey, Kris. We finally have a break from tour rehearsals so I wanted to give you a call.”

“I appreciate it. How are the rehearsals going?”

Frank then began a long, rambling story about Mikey and his new bass and its tuning or lack thereof, as well as asides about Ray and Gerard. He was a good storyteller who got Kris invested in his story for a good five minutes before explaining how he ruined the tuning of Mikey’s bass every time he was out of the room on his iPhone just to drive Mikey nuts.

The conversation flowed from there into tour pranks and Kris forgot to be nervous. Most of his prank stories involved Adam in one way or another, and talking about Adam was always good for spicing up a tale and easing Kris’s nervousness.

Finally their stories petered out and there was a moment of awkward silence. Frank broke it by asking, “So when do I get to see you again? The phone is great and all, but I’d like to be in the same room sooner rather than later.”

Kris beamed at his reflection in the mirror over the desk in the hotel room. He said, “Unfortunately I am off to Pakistan for a couple weeks the day after tomorrow before heading out to Arkansas for a small break before starting my album. And I have label meetings all day tomorrow.”

“So all I heard is that you’re free tomorrow night, then?” Kris could hear the grin in Frank’s voice.

Laughing, Kris conceded the point. “Yeah, I can be free tomorrow night. What did you have in mind?”

“I’d invite you over to my place but I’m staying at Mikey’s so that’s out. How about dinner and then we play it by ear?”

“Sounds like a plan. You can pick me up at my hotel. I’m at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel.”

Perfect. We’re practicing in the Valley, but I’ll make sure to get out early. How does seven work for you?”

Quickly calculating timing with his last meeting at four thirty and how long it would take to get around L.A., Kris said, “That’s perfect.”

They said goodbye and hung up. Kris was beaming at his reflection again and couldn’t stop himself from giving a little fist-pump. He knew he was acting like a dork, but he was too excited by the prospect of a date with someone who called when they said they would and seemed funny, smart and articulate. He was still a little stunned that Frank was into him, but he decided to take Katy’s and Adam’s advice and believe in himself. It had worked for winning Idol after all.

  


* * *

  
The next day Kris had to fight to keep his mind in the game and focused during his meetings. He wanted more control over this album so he had to be on-point and firm to get that across, but he found himself distracted by thoughts of Frank all day. Still he had his agent on his side and Adam had already been through this and had given him some pointers, so he thought he made out pretty well.

His last meeting ran late of course and then traffic was horrible so he arrived back at his hotel after six. He rushed through his shower and called Adam in a panic about what to wear, which made Adam laugh at him. Still, Adam gave good advice which basically boiled down to “be yourself” and don’t wear plaid. Of course Kris mostly wore plaid, so he cursed Adam for being a contradictory asshole as he struggled finding something else to wear but he finally settled on a tight blue t-shirt and jeans. He had a nice jacket to go over it if it got cold and he figured it was all rock star enough for even Frank.

Frank called exactly at seven to say he was waiting downstairs. Kris was impressed by his punctuality. It was a small thing, but he had found that L.A. seemed to consider punctuality passé, while he still considered it a basic courtesy.

Picking up his jacket and checking his pocket for his keycard, Kris made his way out of the hotel room and down to the elevators. His heart was tripping ridiculously. Intellectually he knew Frank must be as into him as he was into Frank, but emotionally he was still insecure. He just hoped he could fake his confidence so that Frank wouldn’t see how affected he was.

As the elevator doors opened Kris looked around the lobby. He saw Frank almost immediately. He was talking to someone while kneeling down and petting their dog. Kris assumed it was another guest by her fancy clothes and expensive jewelry. He walked over and smiled uncertainly at the other person.

Frank glanced up as Kris’s shadow fell on him and he smiled brilliantly. “Hey Kris. This is Delores and Pocketwatch. Isn’t Pocketwatch the cutest little Pomeranian in the world?” Frank said the last bit in a singsong voice while scratching fiercely under Pocketwatch’s chin. The dog was obviously in heaven.

Kris smiled at Delores and introduced himself. Delores said, “I loved you on Idol. I even voted for you.”

Frank beamed up at Delores and said, “Me too!” They then laughed delightedly together.

Kris said, “Well, thank you both. I appreciate it.”

Frank stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. He was in a leather jacket and a black t-shirt that said “Thursday” and had a silkscreen of a band. Kris assumed it was some indie rock band he had never heard of before.

Frank said, “We should go. Our reservation is at seven thirty.”

Delores shook Frank’s hand and said it was great to meet him, but then gave Kris a hug and asked for his autograph. Frank provided a piece of paper and Delores had a pen, so Kris obliged. It was obvious she had no idea who Frank was, but Frank didn’t seem bothered by it. In fact he seemed downright proud that Kris got recognized.

After Delores departed for the elevators, Kris said, “So hi.”

Smiling at Kris, Frank leaned in and brushed his lips across Kris’s. “Hi yourself.”

Unable to keep the besotted smile off his face, Kris beamed at Frank. Frank said, “We really do have to get going.”

Nodding, Kris followed Frank out to the valet and they were on their way. As they pulled out into traffic, Frank said, “It’s a rental car if you can’t tell. My real ride is back in Jersey where I live. Otherwise I wouldn’t be caught dead in a Kia, but it was the only car available. That’s what I get for not making a reservation first.”

Kris grinned at him. “Oh, come on. I know you secretly love driving a hatchback. Go Kia!”

Frank flapped an arm towards Kris trying to hit him lightly which Kris avoided, laughing. “It would make it easier with the dogs.”

“How many dogs do you have?”

The next thing Kris knew he was getting a rundown on Frank’s numerous dogs and their personalities. There was Mama and Lil’ Pea and Peppers for starters and then Kris was too overwhelmed to catch the other names. Frank was practically bouncing in his seat he was so excited to talk about them. Kris wouldn’t be surprised if Frank brought out pictures when they reached the restaurant. It was stupidly endearing.

As they parked by the restaurant, Frank finished with, “And Mama is the boss of all of them. She even pushes Professor Buckley around and he is four times her size!”

Laughing, Kris got out of the car. “You love your dogs a lot. What do you do with them when you’re on tour? That’s the main reason I haven’t gotten one yet.”

“Oh, man, I’m so glad you are a dog person too! Cat people are such losers. Sometimes I take some of the smaller dogs with me, but usually my best friend Jamia watches them for me.”

“How long have you known her?”

“Years and years. Since we were teenagers practically. It’s great because she still lives in Jersey with me while Gerard, Mikey, and Ray were all traitors and up and moved to L.A.”

“So you’re a Jersey boy through and through?”

Frank whipped off his jacket and pointed to a tattoo of an anchor with the letters N and J surrounding it on his upper arm. He then pulled at his lip and there was another NJ. Still holding his lip, he mumbled, “Totally through and through.”

Kris couldn’t resist and when Frank released his lip, he swooped in for a quick kiss. Afterwards, Frank smiled at him and grabbed his hand to hold. Kris said, “I know how you feel. I feel the same way about Arkansas.”

After giving his name to the hostess and as they were being led to their seats, Frank asked, “Oh, yeah? What’s special about Arkansas?”

“Well, that’ll take all night.”

“I have the time.” Frank was smiling indulgently at him.

Ignoring his menu, Kris leaned forward and began talking about Arkansas. How beautiful it was in the springtime and how much of his family lived there. How even Little Rock was like a small town and had friendliness to spare. Frank asked questions about the people and about the South, and Kris hadn’t had such a good time in a long while. It both made him homesick and made him feel special as Frank listened intently to what he had to say. They were so engrossed in their conversation that their waitress had to come back three times to finally get their order.

The conversation didn’t falter after that either. Kris couldn’t remember having such a good time with a potential lover in a long time. Frank was articulate and passionate and funny as hell. He was a bit like Adam in that he didn’t seem to care what people thought of him and would do outrageous things just to rile them up, but it was never malicious. He had their waitress leaving in a huff more than once as she fawned over Kris, but was then gracious enough to leave a great tip and to offer to take a picture of the two of them for her. Kris fell just a little bit in love with him then. Nothing spoke to the type of person someone was as well as how they treated the strangers around them.

As they left the restaurant, Frank said, “I am stuffed. That was good gnocchi.”

“The lasagna was great too. Thanks for dinner. I had a great time.”

Frank bumped his shoulder against Kris’s and then wrapped his arm around Kris’s waist. “It was my pleasure. It’s still early. Do you want to catch a movie or a concert or something?”

Feeling sexy and flirty, awash in Frank’s attentions, Kris said, “How about we check what movies are available in my hotel room?”

Pushing Kris up against the door of the Kia, Frank kissed him hard. “I’d love that.”

Kissing back just as hard, Kris wrapped one hand around Frank’s neck and nipped at his bottom lip. “Sounds like a plan then.”

Kris would have thought that the drive to the hotel would be rife with sexual tension and awkwardness, but he wasn’t counting on Frank. Frank was irrepressible and got Kris talking about what kind of dog he would get when he had the chance. Frank, his tough-guy, tattooed rocker liked small, yappy dogs. Kris found this hysterical, but kept that to himself.

Soon enough the valet was taking the car away and they were back at the hotel. They were quiet as they walked through the lobby and to the elevators. Kris didn’t know what Frank was thinking, but he was panicking slightly at the thought of sex. It had been awhile and as far as guys went he had only been with Adam. He didn’t know what Frank would expect.

When they reached Kris’s hotel room, his hand shook slightly as he used the keycard to open the door. Frank was bouncing on his heels and if he was nervous it wasn’t apparent at all. Kris had barely gotten the door open when Frank was pushing him through and then reversing to lean against the closing door. He tugged Kris flush against him by his belt buckle. “So movie was a euphemism for sex, right?”

Unable to resist, Kris leaned in for a biting kiss. “So very much a euphemism.”

Frank tightened his hold on Kris, sliding one had around his waist and leaning forward making the kiss harder and more desperate. Kris fell into the sensations and lost himself in the tug and pull of saliva and teeth. After kissing for long minutes, Frank growled into his mouth, which was a huge turn on for Kris, and banged his head backwards against the door. He said, “Bed. Now.”

Kris just nodded frantically before pushing Frank harder against the door and kissing him again. He hadn’t felt this out of control with desire in a long time and it was getting harder to think and plan. It was a fantastic feeling, knowing he could touch and stroke as much as he wanted to. They had all night.

Frank growled again, which went straight to Kris’s cock, and pushed Kris hard backwards. Kris fought for a second until he realized Frank was chanting “Bed, bed, bed.” Then he relaxed and let Frank direct him backwards into the room. It was a suite, so there was only a couch in the main room. Frank headed that way at first, but Kris tugged him towards the door of the bedroom instead. Frank quickly caught on and propelled Kris rapidly towards the bed and pushed him down onto it with a crow of triumph.

Crawling over Kris’s prone body, Frank reinitiated a scorching kiss. Kris leaned up into it and tried to pull Frank’s hips down, but Frank resisted. Breaking the kiss, Kris said, “What?”

Grinning, Frank ran one hand down Kris’s torso before reversing direction and pulling Kris’s shirt up. Kris was totally on board with getting naked, so he helpfully lifted his shoulders and let the shirt engulf his head before being flung away by Frank. Frank began teasingly circling one nipple with a single finger and looked consideringly at Kris. “So what do you do?”

Frank was still circling his nipple and Kris was beginning to squirm under the teasing pressure. “I don’t know. Everything. Anything.”

“So I can fuck you?”

Confused, Kris looked at Frank and blurted out, “But you’re smaller than me.”

Frank stilled and then cocked his head in a questioning manner. Drawing out the word, he asked, “Yes?”

“I thought the taller person topped.” As soon as he said it, Kris realized how silly it sounded, but it didn’t change the fact that he had always believed that considering Adam’s toppy behavior.

Frank must have agreed with him because an incredulous smile spread across his face and he started chuckling. His laughter didn’t last long and the smile was fading as he realized Kris was serious. “Wait. What asshole told you that? Cause they were definitely an asshole.”

Thinking back, Kris realized Adam had never explained his reasons for topping and that Kris had just always assumed it was because he was bigger and taller. Now, looking back, he was beginning to realize that Adam just had a firm preference. And it wasn’t like he had had any other relationships with a guy. “No one. I just assumed…”

“Well, they were still assholes if they never gave you the chance to top.”

Feeling protective of Adam, even though Frank had no idea who they were talking about, Kris said, “He was older. I just think he had figured out what he liked before we got together.”

Frank hummed reflectively. Kris could see Frank taking in the news that there was only one other guy and Kris wished he hadn’t let that slip. Finally Frank asked, “So do you want to?”

“What?”

“Do you want to top tonight? Because although I was looking forward to getting your ass tonight, I can wait until another night. Assuming you like it and didn’t just do it because your previous lover was a toppy asshole.”

“Seriously, he wasn’t an asshole. I think we both just made assumptions.”

“Whatever you say. So what do you say to tapping this ass?” And Frank twisted halfway around and shook his ass at Kris. Kris started laughing and Frank grinned at him. “So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, that’s a yes.”

Leaning down to kiss Kris softly, Frank murmured. “You’re going to love it.” He then began kissing Kris for real and Kris kissed back just as hard and fervently as Frank was kissing him. Wanting Frank naked sooner rather than later, Kris decided to go straight for the goods and grappled with Frank’s belt buckle to undo it since he had the room since Frank was still kneeling over him.

Breaking the kiss, Frank lifted up his hands and went to his knees and took off his own shirt as Kris finally got his buckle undone and his zipper down. Frank rolled to the side and squirmed out of his pants and underwear, kicking off his shoes in the process. He was left naked with just his socks on, and should have looked ridiculous, but didn’t. He looked amazing. When he was done, he rolled to the side and looked Kris over. “I think you are still overdressed for this party.”

Kris was too busy admiring Frank’s tan skin and acres of tattoos to move. He wanted to touch and lick Frank all over but his desire was so overwhelming he was frozen. That was, he was overwhelmed until Frank twitched his hips a couple times making his cock bobble. Kris was startled into laughter and he finally blinked and was able to look away from Frank’s body and refocus on his face.

Frank said, “I lost you there for a moment.”

“Just admiring your artwork.”

With a wink, Frank replied, “Admiring something all right.”

Reaching out, feeling empowered that he had the right to do so; Kris ran his fingertips down Frank’s chest, swooping around the birds low on his belly, and then to his cock which he wrapped his hand around and gave a couple firm strokes. Frank moaned and rolled his hips with the motion of Kris’s hand. “Seriously. You are so overdressed, man.”

Nodding, Kris pulled his hand back and began frantically undoing his pants and buckle while kicking off his shoes, glad he had worn slip-ons. Frank bounced to his knees and began helping, but their fingers tangled and the belt got twisted which made both of them laugh. This seemed to be a habit for them. Frank pulled his hands back and held them up in surrender allowing Kris to finish the job and push his pants and underwear down. He only got them as far down as his knees before Frank was back, this time with his lips sucking Kris’s cock inside his mouth. Kris’s hands abandoned his pants and wrapped themselves around Frank’s head instead.

Like the first time, Frank’s mouth felt amazing, with just the right pressure and saliva. Kris started chanting Frank’s name, first in supplication and then in warning. He didn’t want to come before the main event but he was hopelessly close. He began tugging lightly on Frank’s head and Frank let him pull him up and off.

Frank squirmed his way onto Kris and kissed him fiercely. The warmth of Frank’s body was a boon in the air-conditioned room and as their cocks aligned, Kris moaned into the kiss. He began kicking his legs, trying not to kick Frank at the same time, but desperately wanting his legs free to wrap around Frank.

Against Kris’s mouth, Frank murmured, “What are you doing?” And then Kris did kick Frank and Frank yipped and jerked back. He looked incredulous at Kris who had stopped moving in mortification.

Kris stammered out an apology and then said, “I wanted my pants off.”

Frank smirked, still rubbing his thigh, but seemingly over the embarrassing moment. “How about I move away _carefully_ and then you can take off your pants?” Frank got on his hands and knees and did crawl off Kris, leaving Kris with his heaving chest and pants wrapped tight around his knees. He must look a mess and he blushed lightly at the thought, but then he just focused on getting the damn pants off.

Frank, seemingly immune to embarrassment, watched Kris struggle as he slowly pumped his cock. Kris kept getting distracted by the sight. He really wanted Frank’s cock in his mouth again and wanted it in his ass and just wanted fiercely.

Finally with a crow of triumph, he got his pants untangled enough so that he could push them off. Frank joined in with a yell of his own and they grinned stupidly at each other. Then Frank crawled back onto Kris and began kissing along his jaw. He said, “Now that we have both had the time to cool off, I think you should break out the lube. I don’t think either of us will shoot our load before the main event now.”

Curious, Kris asked, “Was that a risk for you too?”

“Oh, yeah. The way you look under me is such a turn on.” Frank kissed him bringing his point home and Kris arched up to rub as much of their bodies together as possible.

They made out with searching tongues and sucking lips for long minutes. Frank finally pulled back with a groan and said, “We’re undoing all our restraint from earlier. Lube, now.”

Kris nodded frantically and pushed at Frank’s body so that Frank would give him room to roll over. Kris opened the bedside drawer and found the lube and condoms he had stashed there earlier. Frank said, “We should switch places.”

Nodding, Kris watched as Frank rolled completely off of him and then settled on his back in the middle of the bed, spreading his legs invitingly. Kris would never tell Adam or Katy, but he had never seen a sexier sight than Frank spread out for him like that. His breath caught for a second, and then he deliberately took a calming breath and gripping the lube tight, kneeled in-between Frank’s legs. Frank helpfully placed one foot on Kris’s shoulder and Kris tickled his toes for a second, making him laugh and beam up at Kris.

Then with another deep breath, Kris opened the lube and dribbled some on his fingers. He closed the lube one-handed, and moved his other hand to circle Frank’s pucker which was just visible. Frank said, “Yeah, that’s it, baby,” and arched into the pressure of Kris’s fingers.

Kris pushed one finger in, which glided in smoothly. They built up a rhythm then. Kris would stroke his finger in and out, eventually adding a second and third finger, as Frank rolled with the movement, his back arching and head lolling to the side whenever Kris hit the sweet spot.

Kris’s gaze darted from his fingers to Frank’s face to the birds quivering on his stomach and back again. Finally, Frank gave a large shudder and arched his whole body. “Enough. I am more than ready,” he huskily said.

Kris could only nod dumbly. He was breathless again and moving on autopilot. He was so turned on right now, his cock felt tight in its skin and super-sensitive. Reaching for the condom with Frank’s dark eyes heavy on him, he gasped out as much breathing as he could.

Frank moved his foot and sat up. Reaching up and stroking Kris’s cheek, he said, “Hey there. Easy now.” Kris could only nod. Frank kissed him gently and then bit his bottom lip causing a sharp, clarifying pain to jolt through Kris. Kris gasped harder and could suddenly breathe again. Frank said, “Better?”

Kris replied, “Yeah, yeah.”

Frank smiled ferally at him and lay back down, making a beckoning gesture with his hand. Kris smiled at him and rolled on the condom that he had forgotten he was holding. Then with another deep breath, he levered himself over Frank and then reached one hand down to guide his cock into Frank.

The heat and pressure were overwhelming at first and Kris had to stop when he was barely halfway inside. Frank was rubbing soothing hands over Kris’s back, hips, and sides, which was enough of a distraction to allow Kris to regain control. It felt amazing and Kris could understand why Adam liked this so much. He pushed in further and moaned loud and long, causing Frank to mutter a string of curses and arch his hips.

Now it was Kris’s turn to curse and then it was on. Kris’s hips snapped forward meeting Frank’s ass which was thrusting up into Kris’s cock. Kris pushed himself up high on his arms so he could get better leverage and evoke more curses and moans out of Frank. It also had the benefit of allowing him the full view of Frank spread out underneath him, miles of tan skin covered in color and black lines.

Frank arched hard, bringing his hands up to the headboard and holding on tight. Kris’s gaze followed the movement and he watched as Frank’s grip tightened with every thrust until his knuckles were white. It spurred Kris on more so that he was thrusting as hard as he could and panting out his breath.

Pleadingly, he said, “Touch yourself.”

Frank nodded and slow as molasses released his grip on the headboard and brought one hand down to his cock and began stripping it frantically. Kris drank in the sight and his thrusts became erratic as he got closer and closer to coming. He really wanted Frank to come first, but when Frank’s ass tightened around his cock for the second or third time, he was suddenly coming like quick fire. He held himself aloft until he heard Frank yell and felt come stripe his belly. Then he allowed himself to collapse onto Frank trapping Frank’s arm for a second until Frank squirmed it out.

They lay their just breathing hard until Frank pushed on Kris’s shoulder. “Let me get a washcloth.”

Kris nodded and with slow movement, pulled out of Frank with the condom, and rolled over onto his back to the side. Frank got out of the bed and Kris wondered where he found the energy. Kris was wiped, but happy. He tied off the condom and threw it off the other side of the bed and let Frank clean him off when he came back from the bathroom. Once done, Frank threw the washcloth towards the bathroom and crawled back onto the bed, snuggling up to Kris.

Kris dozed off.

  


* * *

  
Waking with a start, Kris was confused for a second. He didn’t know who was in bed with him or what that beeping sound was or where he was or anything at all. As he shifted and realized he was naked, the night came back to him in a rush. Warm feelings for Frank rushed through him. He heard Frank answer his phone, stopping the annoying ringing.

Frank said, “What? After a pause, Frank continued. “I’m fine, Mikey. More than fine. You’re interrupting my post coital nap, in fact.”

Kris smirked at that and waited for what would come out of Frank’s mouth next. He really had to stop falling for the flamboyant ones, but suspected he never would since it was so much fun having them around.

“No, I’m not going to tell you that! Good night, Mikey.” Kris heard Frank throw his phone onto the chair and then he was crawling into the bed next to Kris. “Sorry. Mikey and his mother hen impression.”

Kris simply pulled on Frank’s neck and kissed him hard and demandingly. Frank responded instantly. Once they separated, Kris asked, “What time is it?”

“Nearly five.”

Dread filled Kris. “Shit. I have a plane to catch.”

Frank dropped his forehead onto Kris’s “Fuck, indeed. I was hoping for a repeat performance.”

“Maybe when I get back from Pakistan?” Kris asked hopefully.

“Definitely, although we will have to work it around our tour. Our timing really sucks, you know?”

Sighing, Kris kissed Frank sweetly for a moment so he had the time to find the words for what he wanted to say. Finally, he whispered, “But it’s worth it, right?”

Frank was answering even before he was done speaking. “What? Of course it is. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a while. And, I have to tell you, my life has been fantastic for the last year, so you’ve had a lot of competition.”

Kris chuckled and kissed Frank again. He felt like this was the beginning of something wonderful in his life. Frank settled closer to him. They kissed until the hotel phone rang, startling the both of them. Kris reached over to answer the phone and said thank you for his wake-up call. When he hung up, he said, “I really do have to get ready for my flight out. But I’ll be back in two weeks.”

“And you have an international phone plan, right?”

“Of course.”

Frank said, “So I’ll call you or you’ll call me. I don’t know what the time difference is for Pakistan, but we’ll work it out, right?”

“Definitely.”

They beamed at each other and then with a groan, Frank rolled away and off the bed. “I’ll get out of your hair and let you shower and pack.”

“I really am sorry I don’t have more time.” Kris climbed out of bed too and stretched under Frank’s appreciative gaze. He felt amazing and wanted, and he wished again for more time to get to know Frank and bask in his attentions.

“Hey. No worries. I’m blown away by your charity work. It’s part of what makes you special.” Frank was gathering his clothes and began getting dressed once he had them all gathered. Kris felt stupid standing around naked, but he needed to take a shower first and it felt stupid dressing to just undress again once Frank left. As a compromise, he put on his underwear only.

Once Frank was dressed they exited the bedroom into the main suite. There Frank pulled him into a passionate kiss, holding Kris’s head steady as he pressed kiss after kiss onto Kris’s lips. Kris was breathless and clinging desperately to Frank by the time Frank was done. Frank said, “To remember me by.”

Kris laughed lightly. “As if this whole night wasn’t memorable for me.”

Frank beamed at him and snuck in one more kiss before heading towards the door, holding Kris’s hand and dragging Kris with him. “Call me when you land, no matter the time, okay?”

“I promise.” As Frank opened the door, Kris snuck in his own last kiss. Frank surged back against him and then pulled away and walked backwards out the door. Kris gave a little wave which Frank returned until he was out of view and Kris closed the door. He realized afterwards that he had been standing in the open door in just his boxers and he blushed. Good thing this was a discrete hotel and not some fleabag with paparazzi everywhere. He could just imagine the look on his Mom’s face if pictures of him in his underwear surfaced.

Kris then checked the time and cursed at how late he was running. As he jumped into the shower, he thought again of Frank and the relationship possibility he represented and he smiled wide. He had a great feeling about this despite their differences.  



End file.
